Sleepover
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Kouji finds Kouichi lying down in a sandbox one night... [WARNINGS!: yaoi, incest, and pointless fluff] XD The title has nothing to do with the story, so... yeah... o.O;;


_Title: Sleepover  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Kouichi/Kouji, Kouji/Kouichi_

_Disclaimer: Digimon or any of it's characters doesn't, and never will, belong to me._

_Author's Notes: _Yep, another pointless ficcy to torture you, people! XD I don't like the ending, though... I've been itching to write a KouKou fic now, and viola! This is what comes up. T.T Anywho, please review!

* * *

**Sleepover**

It was a peaceful night... The streets were hardly crowded, and only a few cars passed the roads. The moon shone bright above, the stars twinkling silently beside it. It was like a beautiful portrait. And Kouji was part of it.

Kouji sighed, crossing his arms at the back of his head, a plastic in hand full of takoyaki's. His mother had sent him off to buy it for her, as she haven't had dinner yet and was feeling rather tired, sick even. His father was out working, so Kouji was left to do this job. He smiled, Kouichi'd would have done this for their mother with no hesitation. It's been a few weeks since he last saw Kouichi, school's been such a bother. It was bad that they didn't have the same school, and Kouichi's school was practically more than 100 kilometers away from his.

It's been a long time, too, since he last heard news of Takuya and the others. He didn't know what's going on now.

He raised his head and looked at his side, the park where he usually played when he was a little kid. His eyes narrowed. There was a lone person lying face up on the sandbox, inviting the mosquitoes to bite on his skin, and the cold to seep into his blood. Kouji raised an eyebrow, "What's that kid's thinking?"

He got a good view of the person when the said person sat up, but covered his face as if ashamed of something. Then it hit Kouji. "Kouichi?!"

Kouichi's head shot up, and he looked taken aback when Kouji ran to the entrance of the park and rushed over to him. "Kouji?! It's almost midnight, what are you doing here?"

"That's what I'm asking you! You trying to get pneumonia or something?!" Kouji ranted, like a mother scolding a child, it made Kouichi's lips twitch up.

"Of course not!" Kouichi chuckled, "Is it so wrong for a teenager like me to visit the playground?"

Kouji sighed, rubbing his temples, "That's not it! Mother must be worried about you."

Kouichi's face turned a grim, but he managed a small, but weak smile. "Don't worry. She's already asleep." Then softly as a whisper, "In the hospital."

Kouji's head shot up, his eyes widening, "What?! Kouichi, what happened?!"

"She's fine, Kouji." Kouichi reassured him, "She just fainted in the middle of her work, that's all. A close friend of hers there took her to the hospital. They said it was due to stress, and that friend practically begged them to let mother stay since she knows that mother would still work despite being so stressed, so I guess the hospital would have to deal with mother escaping now and then." He laughed softly,

Kouji sent a worried look towards his brother, sitting next to him on the sandbox, "What about you?"

"Me?" Kouichi looked taken a back, staring at Kouji with a confused look, "I'm fine."

"Who's gonna stay with you at home?" It was like Kouji was the older one, but you couldn't really blame him. His brother almost died before, due to that _ evil and demented stair case _as Takuya had called it, and it wasn't surprising that Kouji had grown to be a little bit over protective.

"I'm fine, Kouji!" Kouichi knew where this was going. He was happy that Kouji at least worried about him, but it's either Kouji's gonna stay at his home or he's gonna stay at his, and he really didn't want to burden his twin. In truth, he really wanted to spend some time with Kouji, but of course, he can never tell him that. Besides, what would his parents say? "This isn't my first time being alone at home, you know..."

"I know that, it's just that... I'm worried about you. I know you get a bit shifty at night when you know that someone's hurt or something." And Kouji was 100 right.

Kouichi smiled at him, "I know. Thanks, Kouji, but I'll be fine on my own."

"Nope." Kouji stated, and Kouichi knew what he was going to say next, "You can stay at my place! My parents won't mind! I'm pretty sure that they'd be happy to have you as company!"

Kouichi felt his lips twitch up again, "Thanks, Kouji, but really --"

"Nope, you're gonna stay with me, whether you like or not."

"But Kou --"

"End of discussion."

"Why are you so worried about me, anyw --"

It was like time stopped at that very moment. Kouichi's eyes widening, unmoving as he felt cold lips on his. It only lasted for a second, and it was more like a mere brush of the lips than a kiss, as Kouji immediately pulled back, in horror of what he had just done. In that one second, warmth flooded through Kouichi's systems, but it was gone as quick as it had came. The bad thing was, that warmth was the kind that was addicting.

Kouji hastily stood up, making an attempt to walk away, "I-I'm sorry, Kouichi, I didn't --" But before he completely stepped off the sandbox, a hand reached up slowly to grab his wrist, pulling him down once again.

Kouichi immediately crumpled against his chest and cried. Kouji sat, unmoving, not knowing what to do. He figured that Kouichi would hate him and avoid talking to him throughout his life, but he realized that Kouichi wasn't like that. Even if Kouichi rejected him, he wouldn't leave him like that. But... he can't believe he just did that... He's been wanting to do it sometime now, and it disgusted him at first, then it scared him when he finally accepted it. What would Kouichi say? He asked himself that question so many times before. He wanted to do it... except he never really expected that he **would** do it.

His arms moved automatically, encircling around the boy's waist, holding the body against his, feeling every shake of Kouichi's body as his cries were muffled by Kouji's shirt. "Kouichi? ...I'm sorry, Kouichi. I didn't mean to -- it just --"

Kouichi quickly shut him off, his voice surprisingly straight despite the tears falling down his cheeks, "You didn't do anything wrong, Kouji..."

Kouji's eyes widened, looking down at the figure beneath him, "Kouichi, of course I did something wrong! I kissed you, of all people! I couldn't help it! I'm sorry, Kouichi. I shouldn't have..."

"For me..." Kouichi took a deep, shuddery breath, "It's not wrong."

Kouji tightened his hold unconsciously, "Kouichi... what do you mean?" The night suddenly seemed so quiet, too silent.

Kouichi buried his face even deeper on Kouji's shirt, if it was possible, letting out a few whimpers loose. He clutched at Kouji's jacket tightly, his tears falling even more faster now, "I know I'm supposed to be sad, and worried for mother, but Kouji... I can't help it." He raised his head, and let Kouji see the small smile on his face, "This is probably the happiest moment of my life."

Kouji couldn't think at all, but he responded when the lips from before made contact with his again. This time, it was a kiss. Yup, it was definitely a kiss. _And a rather sweet one at that. _Kouji mentally added,

The two pulled back, slightly panting and cheeks flushed. Kouji let out a gasp, "Kouichi, what... what was --"

"I love you." Kouichi choked out, the words purposely slurred, "It's wrong, I know, but --"

"It doesn't matter now." Kouji smiled, then dove in back for another kiss. Kouichi wasn't complaining.

* * *

"Boys! What are you doing this late at night outside?!"

Kouichi and Kouji both sat up quickly from the sandbox, standing up while brushing the sand off their clothes, where they were formerly talking about nonsense rambles while staring at the sky. Too bad for them, they lost track of time and the takoyaki's have been snatched by a dog an hour ago.

Kouji laughed nervously, "Uh... hi, mom..."

Mrs. Minamoto rolled her eyes, "Is that all you can say, Kouji Minamoto?! After you practically drove me insane to death with worry?!"

Kouji looked sheepish, "Sorry."

Kouichi immediately took a step forward, "It's not his fault, Minamoto-san. I'm sorry, it was my --"

Mrs. Minamoto gave out a smile, "Don't worry about it. You must be Kouichi, am I right? It's been so long since I last saw you. You've gotten thinner! Have you been eating?"

Kouji laughed out loud when Kouichi sweat dropped, "Don't worry, Kouichi. She's always like that."

His mother huffed in reply, "Well, you two better get home! It's already midnight, for goodness' sake! I've already eaten and you still haven't come back!" She pointed at Kouji, before turning to the other twin, "Kouichi, I can --"

"Mom, can Kouichi sleep over?"

Both jumped up, Mrs. Minamoto surprised at the sudden request and Kouichi shocked that Kouji would actually ask it. Kouichi scrambed for words, "Don't worry, Kouji. I'll be fine, I can go back on my own."

"Well, if his mother is alright with me, I'd be more than happy."

"See, Kouichi?" Kouji grinned, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder,

Kouichi sighed exasperatedly, "You never give up, do you?"

"What about clothes?" Mrs. Minamoto asked, "It's alright if we go back to your house. What's your address then, Kouichi?"

"No, no! It's not necessary! My house is a bit far from here!"

Kouji stifled a laugh. Watching Kouichi sputter like that, his mother worry about his brother, it made him laugh.

"Well, I'm surprised with the sudden request, honestly." Mrs. Minamoto smiled, "What happened?"

"Well..." Kouji looked at Kouichi, who smiled at him and nodded slightly, "Mother's in the hospital, and Kouichi would probably be alone in the house, so I figured he can sleep over. Tomorrow's Saturday, anyway, so it's alright, right?"

"What happened to Kimura-san?"

"Don't worry, Minamoto-san." Kouichi stepped in, "She's fine. It's just stress."

"Oh, the poor woman..." Mrs. Minamoto sighed, "Is it alright for me to visit her tomorrow, Kouichi? I've experienced that kind of stress before." She laughed softly,

"Of course! You're more than welcome to visit her! She'd be happy to see you!" Kouichi beamed,

Kouji smiled, _Kouichi..._


End file.
